Outsmirking Them All
by KeeperoftheYang
Summary: 5 times where Ryoma is asked out by 5 different guys, and the one time the prince 'outsmirked' them all. OT6.


Hello, to all those who are currently reading. The name's KeeperoftheYang - you can just call me Yang.

This is my first story here on fanfiction. So, uh, hi.

If anyone wants to know more about me, please check my profile (which will be updated whenever I feel like it :D)! Because I don't want to clutter this area up with too much random stuff.

And now I'm just going to stop bothering you and let you actually read the first chapter of _Outsmirking Them All_. (Yes, I know, 'outsmirk' is not a real word. I made it up. Stop judging my imagination. :) )

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis. (This disclaimer applies for the whole story.)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

In the hours after school lets out, what do the students do?

For certain students at Seigaku, some students would immediately go to the tennis courts and clubroom to begin practice for the tennis team.

Sneakers would squeak on the apple green courts and rackets would meet the neon yellow ball. A few people would be on the sidelines, picking up the stray yellow balls or watching the players with awe in their eyes (one of these people would be loudly bragging to the others of his two-years-of-experience).

After the sun moved all the way to the west, someone would yell:

"PRACTICE IS OVER! FIRST-YEARS, COLLECT THE BALLS AND PUT DOWN THE NETS!"

A chorus of weary affirmatives rose in response to Coach Ryuzaki's yell. The first-years (barring one first-year, of course) started their work, already used to the menial tasks they were assigned. The rest of the team started straggling towards the clubroom, ready to change and go home.

The afternoon sun was splashing the sky a pretty orange, purple, and pink color by the time Echizen Ryoma, the only freshman regular of Seigaku, and Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captain of the tennis team, walked out of the clubroom. By then, everyone else had already left, leaving the freshman regular and the captain as the last two to leave.

_SQUEAKKKKKK._

"Hn," Echizen grunted at the horrible squeaking noise. It was on par with fingernails on a chalkboard. "Buchou, the hinges need oiling."

"Aa," Tezuka agreed. After the door was finally shut, Tezuka pulled out a key and locked the door.

In their usual comfortable silence, Tezuka and Echizen made their way to the school gates and started their walk to their respective houses. Unlike usual, however, the silence was broken before the two reached the block where they parted. By the one who was unlikelier to break the silence.

"May I inquire as to whether you are available?" Tezuka spoke up. Echizen's step faltered, obviously surprised by the sudden question. Echizen halted and looked up at his captain.

"Available, Buchou?" Echizen questioned. "I don't have anywhere in particular to be right now…" Echizen's golden eyes looked innocently into his captain's hazel ones, noticing the flicker of nervousness. He smirked inwardly, knowing exactly what his captain wanted to know but determined not to show it.

"Aa," Tezuka shifted the slightest bit, "Available… in regards to relationship status." Tezuka swallowed, extremely nervous. Not that his outer appearance showed his nervousness. Any other person would have figured that he was just his usual self – the pillar of immovable stone. But Echizen wasn't just any person – he was a prodigy.

Echizen's lips finally broke out into a smirk – he couldn't help it, it was too funny for Echizen not to. His captain – the immovable stone – was nervous!

"Are you asking me out, Buchou?" Echizen smirked.

...

...

...

Tezuka stared at Echizen. First one minute passed, then two. Then three. The conversation between the two was once again speechless. Except this time, Echizen was smirking in satisfaction at Tezuka's speechlessness.

"Yudan sezu ni ikou, Buchou," Echizen smirked.

With a backwards wave, Echizen walked off, leaving Tezuka to stare after him.

"Ja ne, Buchou."

* * *

AND THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER ONE!

I hope you guys enjoyed it so far. (Want to let me know? REVIEWWWWWW)

Does anyone else want to know what the ending pairing is? Uh... Should I tell you...

NOPE!

Because you guys can just read the summary and figure it out. HA HA LOL. XD

Sorry, I'm really random sometimes.

Well, my last note to you is...

REVIEWWWWWWW.

Ever at your service,

Keeper of the Yang


End file.
